Jim Walters
Jim Teddy Walters is a son of Hecate and Robert Walters. History Early Life Jim was born in 1995 in Boston, Massachusetts. He attended Boston Latin School, and was one of the few students there that studied Latin. His father, Robert Walters, raised him in an apartment. Jim was never very popular. Snake Attack Mr. Walters would take Jim camping every summer, and on one occasion Jim was nearly killed by a snake. The event scarred hm for the rest of his life, and he cannot face a snake without freezing up. This occasion also marks the first time Jim indirectly speaks to his mother. Learning about Demigods On Jim's 13th birthday, he invited many children from school, but none of them came. To make matters worse, his father was attacked by a monster. Mr. Walters barely escaped with his life, and abandoned Jim in their house that same night. When Jim awoke and saw that his father was gone, he feared that the monster had returned and attacked him. A few hours later, Hecate appeared to Jim and explained to him what he was and why monsters attack him. She took him to Camp Half Blood, where he stayed until that eventful night when he went camping with his friends. To this day, Jim feels guilty as he believes his father died from a monster attack. At Camp Half-Blood Jim excelled at Ancient Greek, and preferred to use magic to modern weapons or swords. He has recently stopped using magic as often, as he fears it may fail him. Appearance Jim has short cropped, auburn colored hair. His eyes are almond shaped and hazel in color. He usually wears a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Jim has a small scar on his chin. Personality Jim is a very quiet type of person, unless he's in a battle. He is very wary of new people, and doesn't like it when people insult his friends, especially since he doesn't believe he can protect/defend them. He feels like he always has to try to protect his friends because he's the oldest. He is also very closed, preferring to only have a few friends, as he was unpopular as a child. Jim doesn't mention his father to anyone, and only two of his closest friends know about him. Fatal Flaws Self Doubt Jim doesn't believe in himself, and he doesn't think he's strong enough to protect himself, let alone his friends. Guilt Jim's other fatal flaw is his guilt; ever since his father's "death," he gets guilty very easily, and cannot let go of the pain. Relationships Family Robert Walters Jim had a stable relationship with his father until Mr. Walters abandoned him due to being attacked by a monster. To this day, Jim feels guilty as he believes his father was killed when the monster attacked. Hecate Jim is still unsure about Hecate. He has only met her once, when she explained to him who he was and took him to Camp Half-Blood. Hecate knew that Mr. Walters abandoned Jim, and it is unknown why she withheld the information from him. Friends Joanna Everett Jim arrived at Camp Half-Blood on October 18th, a few months before Jo's 13thbirthday. Jo had been at Camp for four years, and volunteered to show Jim around. One day, a week before Jo's birthday, when Jim and Jo were practicing in the swordfighting arena, a hellhound broke through the Camp's boundaries and attacked them. The hellhound almost killed Jo when Jim stepped in and did his best to protect her until Chiron arrived and killed it. Ever since, they have maintained a sibling like relationship. Jim is very protective of Jo, and sees her as the younger sister he never had. Acadia Eiffel Jim, along with Kenshin and Jo, were the people that volunteered to show Acadia around Camp when she first arrived. Jim is very close to Acadia, and also sees her as a sister. Kenshin Suzuki Jim and the others met Kenshin in a game of capture the flag, when Kenshin was injured and they all protected him from on coming attacks. Castella Ammerston Jim and Acadia were the two that first showed Castella around Camp. Weaknesses *'Water' - If Jim is underwater, his magic doesn't work well, the same way sound doesn't travel well underwater. Because of this, if Jim is particularly close to a large amount of water, it interferes with his magical ability. Fears *'Ophidiophobia -' Since Jim was nearly killed by a snake, he has harbored a rational fear of them. If confronted by a snake, Jim would freeze up. *'Daemonophobia -' Ever since meeting Metus and discovering the existence of demons, he has harbored a fear of them, although he tries to hide it. *'Elurophobia -' Dogs are his mother's sacred animal. This causes him to have an irrational fear of cats. Abilities *'Mystiokinesis:' **'Telekinesis' - Jim can move things with his mind (to a degree.) **'Binding' - This includes binding doors so that they cannot open for a while. **'Protection' - Jim can put a sort of bubble of protection around him/others for a certain amount of time. **'Sensing' - If someone is not guarded by magic or an ancient force, Jim can sense them. **'Mist Control' - Jim can control the Mist, to a degree. He can alter mortals' memories and perceptions, although the alteration is not permanent. **'Conjuration' - Jim can conjure things using his imagination. Something like a sword would take a lot more of his energy than something like a flower. Note: All of the abilities mentioned above take a lot of Jim's energy. If used too often, he would burn up and in extreme cases, slip into a coma. Weapons/Items *'Shotgun' - A shotgun that shoots normal shells, celestial bronze-filled shells, or salt filled shells, depending on the enemy. *'Handgun' - A handgun that shoots normal bullets, celesttial bronze bullets, or salt-coated bullets, depending on the enemy. *'Magic Staff' - A Staff, given to him by his mother on his 15th birthday, that helps him control his powers. *'Machete' - A half-iron half-celestial bronze knife, capable of harming multiple enemies. *'''Pendant - '''A pendant with a never melting snowflake inside, given to him by Jo. This pendant prevents Jim from catching cold-related diseases, such as hypothermia. Likes and Dislikes Trivia *As mentioned above, only two of Jim's friends know about his father's supposed "death." They are Joanna and Acadia. *He fluently speaks Latin. *Jim has his driver's license. Category:Albus Chase Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Children of Hecate Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods